


It's Love But...

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emotional Baggage, Hurt Derek, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Love But...

I'll admit I love you  
Like it's nothing special at all,  
Like I'm not standing  
At the edge, ready to fall,

Like my blood's not racing  
With that of a wolf on the hunt,  
Like I'm not reminded of the past  
Where I was the weakest runt,

Like my heart's not howling  
In search of its one true mate,  
Like I'm not questioning my sanity  
Because, damn am I sure, this is fate,

Like my muscles aren't wired  
With a thousand deadly volts  
While your only response  
Is to start counting all your faults,

Like I'm not about take a step forward  
And take you in, claiming you as mine,  
Telling you to just shut your pretty face  
Because, you sure as hell are mighty fine

But you stutter and stammer, cheeks a flame,  
Finding excuses, distractions and cursing my name.

You call me a liar, an asshole, one hell of a jerk  
And I just can't voice the feelings that lurk.

Silence falls and it's as if  
I've never said anything at all.  
You're back to complaining about Isaac  
And I could bash my head against the wall.


End file.
